


Steel & Velvet

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: This is a Biker!Silas Groves x Reader AU....Reader works in a cafe, Silas is a member of a biker club.





	Steel & Velvet

  


„In medias res…“

You started a bit as you suddenly heard Silas’ deep voice behind you.

“Oh, hi”, you said turning around. “You again.”

You were sitting at a table in the café you were working in, concentrating on an online article your were reading from your laptop.

Silas was blinking a bit, trying to decipher some lines from the article.

“You know the meaning of this”, you asked, taking a sip of your coffee.

“I don’t know exactly.”

“It means a story, a novel for example, starting in the middle of events, without further introduction or explanations.”

“That sounds realistic. Same in real life actually. No one prepares you for upcoming events. You are thrown straight into them.”

“Bravo.” You smiled slightly as he took a seat on the chair beside you.

You knew each other for a few months now. One day he strolled inside the café, buying the first of countless coffees he would consume subsequently.

Since he obviously liked the coffee and the pastry the café offered, you met at least twice a week and sometimes even at weekends.

Provided he was in town on weekends.

Silas Groves belonged to a very special circle existing in the surrounding area.

He was a biker.

He was wearing a leather jacket, dark shades, was smoking hand-rolled cigarettes and rode a big, heavy bike.

One day he told you that after his military service and the time he was a professional soldier he still needed to be part of a kind of brotherhood. As he has been riding a motorbike since his youth and some of his old high school friends were members, he joined the biker club.

He was not the only person from your town coming inside for a coffee and a chat, but soon you had to admit that talking to Silas Groves was something you were looking forward to daily.

Contrary to his outer appearance, which seemed raw and tough in the first place, his nature was surprisingly calm and unwound. You admired his optimistic attitude after getting to know how much he went through during his service.

“So what have you planned after those online courses. You wanna go back to university?”

Your colleague just placed a cup of black coffee and a triple choc cookie in front of him.

“Thank you, ma’am”, he said smiling broadly.

“No, I am too old…and too poor.” You chuckled. “I know, it maybe will never happen but what I really dream of is a small café in the middle of New York. With books and paintings by unknown artist, self made pastry and a big selection of coffees from all around the world.”

“Sounds great and hey, why not? You are smart and tough. I am sure you would make it.”

It always was the way he was talking to you that made you blush out of nowhere.

His soft gaze and his highly emphatic manner of speech caused a strange and unknown feeling inside of you.

His convincingness made you believe in every word he said.

It made you feel a bit uncomfortable because he was kind of intimidating. Not in a negative way but he always was like totally into everything you said.

You were afraid it would unleash something which should better remain hidden and secure.

“Oh, I am not tough”, you said and lowered your gaze. “And certainly I am not a tough businesswoman.”

He leaned back a bit, scratching the beard on his chin and eying you pensively.

“I bet you would make it”, he finally said decidedly.

He smiled at you. You loved when he smiled at you like this, narrowing his eyes and causing fine wrinkles in the corners by doing so.

“Thank you. That’s really nice of you to say but still I am poor and probably will never even have enough money for the bus ticket.”

You closed your laptop and sighed silently.

“What are _you_ doing”, you asked quickly before he could respond. “I mean, are you working somewhere? If so you must be working at night because you spend a lot of time sitting here, eating cake and drinking coffee. Not that I accuse you of being lazy or something and I am not prejudiced because you’re a biker…I am just curious…”

There it was again. You started to ramble when you got nervous and you noticed that he was a bit taken aback by your sudden litany.

You must have blushed like a peony meanwhile because you felt your cheeks burning with heat.

“I work when it’s needed. I saved some of the money I got when I retired from the army and this helps me to keep myself over water. I occasionally am working on a horse ranch, helping the ranchers with their cattle and the horses.”

“So you’re a cowboy? Riding a steel horse?” You chuckled and slowly your body and mind relaxed again.

“Sometimes, yeah.” He took a big bite of his cookie. “You like horses?”

“Yes, my aunt has an old, sweet-tempered stallion which I used to ride a lot when I was a kid. He’s too old for this now but I sometimes go for walks with him and help my aunt mucking out his stable. “

“If you want to take a ride I could organise something for us. Wow, these cookies are fantastic. Did you make them?”

You looked at him a bit dazzled.

“Yes.”

“Yes, you made the cookies or yes, you wanna have a ride with me?” Smirking mischievously he looked at you expectantly.

“Both, I guess”, you stammered, blushing again.

“Great.” His eyes were smiling. “And by the way, you got me already.”

You raised your eyebrows, your heart hammering in your ears.

“I would definitely go all the way to New York to have your cookies.”

A week later you were sitting on the back of a majestic black stallion. Trying to get used to the unfamiliar feeling of being on horseback again, you needed some time until you finally felt secure and confident.

It was a beautiful day and you clearly enjoyed the silence and peacefulness surrounding you.

You prepared some pastries for your trip and you sat down at a small lake, eating and talking, while the sun was setting slowly.

Afterward Silas was leaning against a nearby tree preparing another cigarette.

You watched him closely while he was rolling the tender paper with his fingertips before he placed it at his lip, licking the edge of it.

You knew he noticed you watching but you just couldn’t keep your eyes from this, in your eyes, highly aesthetic process.

He was telling you a bit more about his time as a soldier.

_Terrible things happen in war and on every single mission you leave a part of your soul behind on the battlefield. At some point you just have to keep on believing that there is still something left inside of you, you have to hope that the darkness didn’t consume your heart entirely._

You remembered your grandfather’s words. Every time he talked about war, he closed with this.

Looking at Silas and hearing his words you realized that all the agony he went through and all the pain he endured were not affecting his serene temper and his tender heart.

He seemed at peace with himself and the people around him. Since you met him he treated you with kindness, respect and this warm-hearted generosity which made your mind and body go weak.

At dusk you packed your things and rode back to the ranch. After saying goodbye and your thanks to the ranchers you swung yourselves back on Silas’ bike, heading to your house.  

The ride home was not pleasurable though because your body was hurting from the ride out and you sensed that a massive muscle ache was awaiting you in the morning.

When you arrived at your house your body was stiff and every movement, as small as it was, let you hiss and whine inwardly.

Silas turned off the engine and placed his feet on the ground. Your arms were wrapped around his waist and you remained leaned close to his back.

“Did you fall asleep?” He turned his head a bit and you felt him chuckling.

“I am afraid to move”, you moaned, your face buried in his leather jacket.

“Back on horseback for the first time in ages….yes, this can be nasty.”

Slowly you loosened your grip on him and leaned back, shutting your eyes tightly.

He got off the bike, his hand on your shoulder.

“It’s fine, I think I’ll make it…it’s fine”, you chanted and breathed in deeply.

“I can’t watch this any longer. Come here.” Saying this he lifted you up carefully.

“Silas”, you blurted out, laughing. “No, please…”

He started walking towards the entrance door and you just wanted to curl up and die.

When he climbed the first step he suddenly looked at you alarmed and you felt him falling back. Terrified you gripped his neck, getting ready for the fall. Your noses almost touched and you breathed heavily against his lips.

“So, I have to scare you to get you this close, huh?” A roguish smirk played upon his lips.

You raised your eyebrows and backed off a bit again. You couldn’t suppress a smile.

It made you feel terribly awkward when he talked you like that because due to your constant self-doubts you couldn’t figure out if he was actually flirting with you or if it just happened in your head.

He climbed the remaining steps and carefully let you stand on your feet, holding you tightly by your waist.

“This was close, Mister”, you said in mocked annoyance.

“Don’t worry, I have carried heavier men in my life”, he replied, his words tender and warm, forming a sad smile on his lips.

You were looking at him, losing yourself in his eyes.

“I’m sorry”, you whispered, lowering your gaze.

“It’s ok”, he whispered back. “It was a beautiful day.”

“Same. Thank you for this.” You looked back at him.

You were shaken and overwhelmed and your heart hammering against your chest made you weak and helpless.

“You should rest now.”

“Yes I think that’s the best I can do”, you replied, trying to let go of him.

When you backed off he put his hands inside his pockets, still watching you.

“So good night”, you said, trying to sound convincing.

“You will think about the birthday party?” He looked at you wide eyed.

Earlier that day he asked you if you would join him at his friend’s birthday party the following Saturday.

“Yes, I will.”

“Great. Good night and sleep tight.” With this he turned slowly around and climbed the stairs back down, heading to his bike.

Before he put on his helmet he winked at you, smiling brightly, for you were still standing on your porch not able to move.

The next week you met twice and finally you agreed to join him at the birthday party at the local bar on Saturday.

He was noticeably pleased by your answer which made you even more nervous.

On Saturday evening you were standing in front of your wardrobe absentmindedly looking through your clothes, absolutely clueless what to wear for the birthday party of a biker club member, having sort of a date with another biker club member.

You gripped your favourite band shirt and some jeans and left without taking another look into the mirror.

You walked. The fresh air felt good on your cheeks and the bar was not far from your house.

When you reached it you spotted Silas standing outside with some other guys, smoking.

As you stepped closer you saw a woman, literally hanging on Silas, her chin on his shoulder.

Hiding your shaking hands in your jacket you stopped beside the small group.

They had an animated conversation, joking and laughing loudly.

You didn’t dare saying something. Silas had not spotted you yet and you felt stupid and small.

“Hey there, young lady.”

An elderly man with snow white hair and a matching moustache suddenly was looking at you.

“Can we do something for ya?”

Just now Silas turned around, smiling at you.

“Hi”, you said, doing your best to sound nonchalant.

“Hey.” He stepped up to you, touching your upper arm slightly.

“Sorry I didn’t see you.”  
“It’s fine. I kinda was creeping up on you.” You smiled broadly. Too broadly for sure.

“Guys, that’s (y/n).”

The other member of the group introduced themselves and you got to know the birthday guy. The girl, Cheryl, moved from Silas to birthday guy and they slowly headed back inside.

Silas and you were standing opposite each other, while he finished his cigarette.

“I’m glad you came”, he said, smirking.

“I told you I would.”

“I wasn’t sure I convinced you, you know?” He furled his eyebrows inhaling the smoke deeply.

“I am here.”

He nodded, flipping away the cigarette end.

You went inside and sat down at the group’s table.

It was very loud inside, which made a normal conversation impossible.

The guys were laughing and telling old stories. They were a friendly and funny bunch.

Mostly you just listened close without saying much. You felt a bit awkward at first but slowly became more comfortable in the course of the evening.

As some of the other guys went out for another smoke, Silas moved closer to you, placing his arm behind you on the backrest of your seat, looking into your eyes.

“Your friends are funny and really nice”, you said quickly.

“Yes, sometimes they know how to behave.”

Suddenly you spotted some movement beside you and looked up. The white haired guy was standing in front of you offering you his hand.

“May I have this dance”, he said in his baritone voice.

“Oh, Gath, come on man…” Silas sighed, laughing.

“Back off, boy… And you won’t reject an old, wrinkly gentleman, Missy, will ya?” He smiled at you and his eyes disappeared behind bushy white eyebrows.

“Of course not.” Smiling you took his hand and rose from your seat.

Garth gripped your waist and elegantly started spinning you around the dance floor.

“Woah”, you blurted out surprised.

“Well, I haven’t been a biker all my life.”

“Where did you learn dancing?”

“My wife persuaded me a few times to attend dancing classes and one day I really started to like it.”

You smiled admiringly at him.

“She died eight years ago.”

“Oh, I am sorry”, you said, narrowing your eyes.

“There is not one day I don’t miss her like hell”, he replied, smiling kindly. “We had a great time and I will always be thankful for that.”

You were really pleasantly surprised by those biker guys.

“Consequently I am up for grabs”, he went on winking.

You laughed out loud heartily.

“You are very straightforward, I have to say…” You still were laughing, feeling absolutely comfortable and fine. “You are a lovely man, but…”

You looked back to your table where Silas was watching you with a little smile on his face.

“Yes, I guessed so”, he mumbled. “He’s a good guy.”

“Excuse me?”

“Silas”, he nodded to the table. “Probably I shouldn’t give the show away but he was talking quite often about you recently.”

You stopped smiling.

“You are the bakery girl, right? For some reason he was scared as hell to ask you out, actually.”

“I don’t know if this was supposed to be a real date, though.” You looked passed him, twitching your mouth.

“Is he looking at us?”

You automatically turned and saw him still watching.

“There you have it. I guess he wasn’t quite sure about what you think of him. And believe me, it’s been years since he was racking his brain that hard about a woman.”

You still looked passed him and your brains were working hard.

Suddenly Garth loosened his grip on you.

“Why the hell did it take you so long, boy?”

You turned and saw Silas standing in front of you.

“May I”, he asked, smirking softly.

“Yes, of course.”

Garth stepped aside and Silas placed his hands on your hips while your hands enclosed his neck.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt you.”

“We had a really nice conversation, actually.”

“I felt like interrupting, though…looked like he was going to propose to you really soon.”

A loud laughter escaped your mouth and instinctively your grip on him became tighter.

“It nice seeing you laughing like that”, he said, cocking his head a bit.

His smiling face relaxed again while he was looking at you, his eyes sparkling, His features became all soft and you noticed him pulling you closer.

“I guess Garth fell in love with you a bit. Well, of course he did.”

His eyes went from your eyes to your lips.

You didn’t say a word and your body felt paralyzed.

“You seem to feel more comfortable now”, he said and leaned back a bit.

“I’m sorry”, you smirked. “I am not very good with new people.”

“You are doing very well. The guys like you and…Garth loves you!”

You laughed again.

“But maybe we should try something else next time…If you still want to.”

You didn’t know if he did this intentionally but this puppy eyes look he had down pat was enchanting and convincing.

“Yes, I do.”

“Good.”

You kept on dancing close, your cheek on his, till the song was over.

The rest of the evening Silas didn’t leave your side, his arm around your shoulder.

At 1 AM most of the guests left and you prepared for leaving too.

Silas accompanied you home and finally you were standing on your porch again.

You hated it but you couldn’t refrain from shivering and feeling your blood starting to boil.

He never did anything which was actually meant to make you feel like that. Still you couldn’t do anything about this nervousness.

Silas didn’t say a word but reached out for your hand.

“You are cold”, he asked, stroking your hand softly with his thumb.

“No, I am just very nervous”, you replied, trying to hold his gaze. “You’re driving me crazy, you know?”

Your voice was weak and you felt nauseous.

“I’m sorry.” He stepped a bit closer. “I may be better in hiding my feelings but actually I am nervous as fuck, too.”

He smirked tenderly, leaning his forehead against yours.

You moved your hands up to his neck, touching his skin just with your fingertips.

“Would you please just…”

Before you could finish your sentence he placed his lips on the ridge of your nose.

Feeling his beard on your skin made you stop breathing.

You felt the stubbly back of his head as you placed your palms there, having confirmed how amazingly good his bold head felt under your touch.

He kissed your eyebrows and your eyelids softly, moving further down to your cheek.

Turning your head a bit your lips where almost touching. You opened your eyes and saw him looking at you with the most tender look you’ve ever seen on him.

Pulling him closer you kissed him, tiptoeing.

He put his arms around you, lifting you up a bit and entirely leaning into the kiss.

You felt everything at once. His lips and beard on your mouth, his strong arms squeezing you lightly and his warm breath on your face.

You stroked his stubbly hair, not getting enough of the sensation this caused.

He kissed your lower and upper lip in turns, tracing your back up to your shoulders.

Feeling him stroking your neck you opened your mouth a bit. When your tongues met a sweet sigh escaped him and he seized your neck carefully.

He pushed you back a bit and spinning you around he lifted you up and let you sit down on the porch enclosure.

You kept on kissing deeply all the time. Feeling his tongue in your mouth while his beard pleasurably tickled your lips and nose was beyond words.

He put his hands on your thighs, slowly tracing them up and down. Imperceptibly you arched your back and pressed your thighs firmer around him.

His breathing became a bit deeper and faster and letting go of your lips his mouth traced your jaw line down to your throat.

He peppered your skin with soft kisses. When you felt his warm tongue on your throat you tilted your head back, your fingernails scratching his stubbly head.

Kneading your backside he pushed himself firmer against you and you sighed as you felt his bulge between your legs.

“Silas”, you hushed, straightening yourself again.

Slowly his face moved back up to yours and he watched you with hungry eyes.

“Do you want to go inside”, you went on.

He smirked rascally and narrowed his eyes, which had the colour of a deep emerald mountain lakes right now.

“Yes”, he answered in a hoarse voice, leering at you. “I really would like to go inside.”

You didn’t intend this equivocation of your words but you had to admit that this small dialogue turned you on deadly.

He kissed you again, the feeling of his warm tongue circling yours overwhelming you.

A few moments later he seized your waist and put you back on the ground.

Without looking at him you headed to the door and needed two attempts to open it.

You went inside and heard him shutting the door. Heading to the dining table where you placed your keys, you started taking off your jacket when you felt him approaching from behind.

His hands traced your arms up and down and he leaned in, kissing the back of your neck.

You were a mess already and the tickling feeling his mouth left on your skin made you shiver with lust.

“I know you are a bit uptight”, he whispered against your skin, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine. “You have to tell me when there is something that makes you feel uncomfortable, ok?”

“Ok”, you replied silently. He kept on kissing your neck and your shoulders, tasting your skin with his tongue. “It’s just…”, you went on trying to keep your voice from trembling. “…it’s been ages since…since I did this. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

He stopped his sweet caress and turned you around.

“How could I be disappointed, sweetheart?” He stroked you cheek tenderly with the back of his hand. “You are incredible…beautiful and the nicest human being I have ever met.”

You melted into his words and the warmth of his body. You knew these were just words but the way he was looking at you right now swiped away all doubts and fears that tried so hard to hold on to your heart and mind.

“Just being here with you, holding you close is all I ever wanted.”

You traced his pecs up to his shoulders, putting his leather jacket down. He let it fall to the ground and you gripped into his shoulders.

Pulling him with you, you headed to your bedroom. You stopped at your bed, kissing passionately.

Your yearning for him let you moan quietly into his mouth. You gripped into the hem of his shirt, lifting it slightly.

Stepping back a bit and took his shirt off.

You gasped at the sight of his muscular upper body and his impressive upper arms. He stepped up again and you took your shirt off.

Getting closer, you started to stroke his shoulders. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and kissed his throat. Tasting him on your tongue made your mind go blank.

He seized your hips, tracing the hem of your jeans, starting to unbutton them. You couldn’t stand any longer and let yourself fall back on the bed. Following you, he knelt in front of you, taking off your shoes and jeans. After he got rid of his boots and pants he lowered his body onto yours slowly. His skin was hot and felt amazing.

He kissed your collar bones while cupping your breasts with his strong hands. When you arched your back he squeezed them firmly, his fingers brushing your hard nipples. His lips found your still covered breast and he started circling you nipple with his tongue.

Your hands at the back of his head you felt him proceeding to your belly.

His hands moved from your breast to your panties, pulling them down slowly. Breathing noisily he licked a line from your mound to your belly button and back down. Parting your legs he brushed your clit with the tip of his nose.

“Wait, wait, wait”, you hushed, arching your back instinctively. You raised your head, facing him. “It won’t take me very long if you do this now, I’m afraid.”

You were shaking and your voice was nothing more than a whimper.

“I don’t mind. Really.” He smiled softly, kissing your inner thighs.

Your head fell back again and you shut your eyes tightly, completely surrendering to him.

“I was thinking about doing this for ages…I want you to feel good”, he mumbled.

“Then do it….please.”

The next thing you felt were his lips enclosing your clit, sucking on it tenderly, his tongue carefully exploring your folds, his ragged breathing causing your legs tremble violently;

his beard softly brushing your wetness and his tongue finally entering you.

You started moving your hips, following his steady pace.

It actually didn’t take you long before you felt your insides tightening, unleashing pure and raw lust.

“Oh God, Silas”, you moaned out loud, shameless sounds escaping your mouth.

Pressing your thighs to the sides of his head you let go. You hips moved fast against his face and you came hard into his mouth.

For a few moments you just lay there, panting, feeling his breath on your folds.

You stroked his head while he rested his cheek against your inner thigh.

“Come here”, you said, lifting your head.

He moved up, wiping his beard and you thought that you have never seen anything sexier than his face at this moment.

His lips slightly parted and his jaw line protruding, while he gritted his teeth.

You pulled him close your skin yearning for his touch.

Tasting your wetness on his lips and tongue let your need flare anew.

You pulled his boxers down and started stroking his hardness, tracing his lips with your tongue. You wanted to feel him inside finally. Positioning him at your entrance he entered you slowly, sighing deeply.

He kissed the side of your neck, stroking your throat.

He pushed himself deeply inside of you, hitting all the sweet spots. He kept a modest pace but when he raised his head, facing you, you read from his features that he was restraining his fervour.

“Are you okay”, he asked in a broken voice, twitching his mouth a bit.

“Yes, I am fine. Don’t hold back any longer.”

He nodded, closing his eyes and started thrusting faster. His hands gripped into your hair, his lips on your ear.

“You feel so good, baby”, he whispered.

His words and his deep voice were almost enough to send you over the edge again.

You moved your hips, urging him to move faster.

At this he started smashing his hips against yours, gripping into the sheets. You seized his butt cheeks supporting his thrusts.

He moaned deeply, breathing out violently with every thrust.

He reached out for your arms, placing them above your head. Gripping your wrists firmly he pushed them down into the sheets.

Fucking you now with hard and deep strokes, you soon reached your second orgasm, feeling him twitching inside of you when your walls contracted around him.

Growling deeply he eventually came, too, collapsing on top of your body.

He stayed like that until his breathing became normal again. Kissing your temples and stroking your face he looked you in the eyes finally.

“You good”, he asked.

“Yes, I am perfect. This was…you are…” You were searching for the right words to explain what you felt at this moment.

“…you are…incredibly talented at certain things”, you said smirking shyly.

He smiled broadly.

“It was a pleasure.”

You kissed the tip of his nose and stroked his bearded cheek, tracing his lips with your thumb.

He rolled to the side and embraced you from behind.

Breathing calmly against the back of your neck he fell asleep soon, snoring quietly.


End file.
